


Lies and Trust

by annachibi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Scenario, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annachibi/pseuds/annachibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative scenario for somewhere around the end of season 8 when Castiel slaps Dean. What if the slap is Castiel's way of trying to force Dean away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies and Trust

What if they’re arguing, harsh voices breaking with the strain, Castiel trying every scathing insult he thinks will cut Dean the most, mentions of Sam, of John. He growls about the Leviathans, about Sam’s wall, about everything he’s ever done wrong, saying it was all deliberate. Dean is countering his words, becoming increasingly angry, until finally he snaps and shouts.  
"You never did care about us, did you? Not Sam, and especially not me!"  
The slap is a reflex, really. The red handprint on Dean’s cheek makes Castiel’s eyes widen in realization of what he’s just done, but only for a split second. Then his face hardens again and he starts to walk away.  
"No, I never did."  
"Dammit, Cas, that’s a lie and you know it!"  
Castiel stops in his tracks. He’s about to speak but Dean keeps talking.  
"I know what you’re trying to do! You’re trying to shut us out. You’re trying to make us hate you. You think it’ll be easier, but trust me, it won’t be. Whatever is going on with you, whatever you think you have to protect us from, it’s only going to hurt everyone in the long run. Do you really want these to be the last things we ever say to each other?"  
"Dean, you don’t understand."  
"I do understand! I understand a hell of a lot better than anyone else! I’ve tried it, Cas, and it doesn’t work. You think making them hate you now will make it so they don’t care when something happens to you, but they will. And they’ll remember you pushing them away and they’ll think to themselves, what if I’d just said something or done something? What if I’d just tried a little harder? And they’ll feel guilty that that was the last time they saw you. You can’t ever erase that!"  
"There’s something going on with me, Dean. Something… someone… is controlling me. You’re not safe with me around."  
"What? Who’s controlling you? How?"  
"I don’t know."  
"Well, we’ll find the son of a bitch and we’ll kill them."  
"You can’t!"  
Castiel is still facing away, so Dean goes over and grabs him by the shoulders, tries to look him in the eyes.  
"Yes we can! Cas, if we don’t at least try, we’re always going to wonder if there’s something we could have done. You have to trust us. We can’t save you unless you let us."

**Author's Note:**

> This was better in my head but then it lost momentum and I forgot where I was going with it.


End file.
